When warriors get cell phones
by Baccakit
Summary: Explore the world of cell phones with the warrior cats! See what cats are texting to each other! Review if you want a random conversation! Meet new kits, Apprentices, and warriors! I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS OR CELL PHONES AT ALL! No more OCs until I says!
1. Dovewing and tigerheart

**Welcome to...**

**WHEN WARRIORS GET CELL PHONES**

**we will be looking at all the messages the warrior cats get**

**(TIGERHEART AND DOVEWING)**

_Tigerheart- hiiii sweetie_

_dovewing- TIGERHEART I AM KITTING NOW (gets angry) DO NOT DISTURB ME!_

_(a few hours later)_

_Dovewing- now what do you want?_

_Tigerheart- About the kits, are they mine?_

_Dovewing- NO ABSOLUTELY NOT! THEY ARE BUMBLESTRIPE'S AND MINE!_

_Dovewing has deleted tigerheart from her contacts list_

_(In_ shadowclan)

Tigerheart- jeez I wish she wasn't so mean! That's it I'm joining TC

birchfall and whitening run into the warriors den and start attacking tigerheart

both- U DON'T STEAL MAH DAUGHTER!

bumblestripe and dovewing run in.

all- U SUK!

then suddenly an announcement came over all the clans

_ATTENTION WARRIORS KITS ELDERS LEADERS APPRENTICES AND QUEENS OF ALL CLANS,_

_TIGERHEART HAS BEEN KILLED_

_I REPEAT TIGERHEART HAS BEEN KILLED BY_

_BIRCHFALL, WHITEWING, BUMBLESTRIPE AND DOVEWING!_

**well then I guess that concludes the first chapter of when warriors get cell phones, and as always, R&R no flames and check out mossheart feathersong on fanfiction as well, I guess that it. all cats in the clans including skyclan loners rouges and kittypets- GOODBYE READERS**

**baccakit- Goodbye and stay tuned!**


	2. Thunder Wind Shadow And River

**Hi this chapter is for**

**DESTINY WILLOWLEAF**

**Destiny if you didn't mean these leaders, Please review again and tell me the specific leaders, My sister told me you meant these ones**

**So anyway, R&R for conversations!**

**NOTE: this chapter shall be half starclan half past i will remind you when we swap**_**PAST**_

_(Thunder's cell phone)_

_Thunder- So anyways, What dance should we do for our gathering?_

_River- Gangnam style?_

_Wind- nah to old fashion._

_Shadow- The tango?_

_all except shadow- YEAH!_

**_THAT NIGHT_**

_Thunder- Ok cats we shall start off with the TANGO_

all cats- WOOOOOOOOOOOO

**STARCLAN CONVO**

_shadow- -yells- Hey! Raggedstar!_

_Thunder- Lets keep this to ourselves!_

_Wind- So this reminds me of old times..._

_River- I remember!_

_all leaders- ALL STARCLAN GETS GET YOUR FURRY BUTS OVER HERE_

_-All starclan/Dark forest cats come and gather round-_

_River- We_

_Wind- Shall_

_Shadow- Dance_

_Thunder- The_

_All leaders- TANGOOOOOOOOOOO_

_everyone- WOOOOOOOOOOT_

_Suddenly a big announcement came up saying:_

**SPOTTEDLEAF HAS BEEN KILLED BY BLUESTAR  
I REPEAT SPOTTEDLEAF HAS BEEN KILLED BY BLUESTAR!**

**Destiny willowleaf is this is not what you wanted then i might continue it in the next chapter =D**

**So as always, R&R, Check out the random mate gathering by my sister, Mossheart feathersong, And...**

**all cats that exsist or are dead- GOODBYE!**

**Baccakit- And vote on the poll at my profile!**

**PM me for stories, And goodnight!**


	3. Authors note :( not a chapter

**Hi guys sadly not an update just an authors note :(**

**[I do not own warriors]**

**so on with the note!**

**Animekit WILL appear in this story in the next chapter! OC's accepted!**

**Mossheart Feathersong is my sister, CHECK HER PROFILE OUT AND R&R HER STORYS! PLEASE!  
Also as always R&R**

**Baccakit- I am also sad that this isnt a full chapter. I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! anyway My story about baccakit and bugclaw (Read end of the clans chap 1) called**

**'Life of baccakit'**

**BAI**


	4. The new she-cat

**Dedicated to...**

**TAILGATOMONWHATEVERCOMESNEXTINHERNAME**

**sorry I coudnt remember your user**

**ok now ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

_(?'s phone)_

_? HAS NO CONTACTS_

_(berrynose)_

_berrynose- Hi poppyfrost _

_poppyfrost- Hi I'm in the middle of caring for our fosterchild_

_berrynose- oh it's..._

_-BALLOONS POP OUT OF NOWHERE AND ANIME IS BROADCASTED ALL OVER THE LAKE-_

_berrynose- ANIMEKIT_

_-berrynose runs to camp-_

_Animekit- Im getting my warrior name today_

_Bramblestar- u r now animerockz tell teh clan._

_Animerockz- HEY KITTY'S IM ANIMEROCKZ NAO_

_bramblestar- Cats coming to gathering, me and animerockz ONLY_

_(if it's ok with u I want all the toms in love with her :P)_

_bramblestar- animerockz in my den_

**5 MOONS LATER**

**__**_bramblestar- Hey jayfeather ;( animerockz doesn't like me_

_jayfeather- ooooo I WANT HER_

_-All the toms killed jayfeather-_

_ANOUNCMENT JAYFEATHER HAS BEEN KILLED BY_

_(lists ALL toms in the clans)_

_GOOD DAY_

**_How was it?_**

**_oh yeah and tailwhatsyournameagain PM me if it not what you wanted_**

**_i will delete it if you want as well and write it again,_**

**_CHECK MOSSHEART FEATHERSONG ON FANFICTION AND REVEIW HER STORYS_**

**_SHE IS GETTING SAD! R&R_**

**_baccakit- GOODBYE AND VOTE ON MY POLL!_**


	5. AshxSquirrel? NOPE

**Hi this chapter is dedicated to...**

**TANSYHEART!**

**Oh and now im just going to do this:**

**Bacca- Dis**

**fire- Im firestar**

**See?**

_(Squirrelflight)_

_Squirrel- Ashfur they arent mah kits!_

_Ash-I KNOW THAT! IM DEAD!_

_Squirrel- I hate u_

_Ash- Hollyleaf is mean!_

_Squirrel- She kill u?_

_Ash- Yas_

_Animerockz- Hi_

_both- ..._

_Ash- YAY hollyleaf died_

_Squirrel- Shes mean! YAY_

_Leaf- my kit died :(_

_both- GET AWAY_

_bramble- I LEADER YAY_

_blue- I give courage_

_fire- I give strength_

_golden- i give hope_

_ash and squirrel- GET AWAY!_

_ash- So lets get this on with_

_(Ashfur resurects all teh cats who died in the first 5 chapters!)_

_Squirrel- Thx dude_

_Ash- so y u text me_

_Squirrel- bramblestar is mean._

_Ash- u deputy_

_Squirrel- ? YAY soz for spam!_

_(Squirrel has stop messaging ash)_

_Ash- ..._

**WOOOOOOOOT ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE  
Again,**

**Thx to Tansyheart for the idea**

**Check out mossheart feathersong on fanfiction and review her storys!**

**Bacca- BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII R&R SEND IN CHAP IDEAS PM ME FOR STORYS AND GOODBYE!**


	6. DOUBLE CHAPTER WOOOOOOOT

**Hi again...**

**SO MANY REWEVIES ASKING FOR CHAPTERS well only two but...**

**IM GONNA DO A DOUBLE CHAPTER :O**

**R&R and enjoy**

**SCOURGE + FIRESTAR**

_(scourges phone)_

_scourge-_ Y U KILL ME

fire-shut up

_scourge- u has to many lives_

_fire- U r weak_

_scourge- We are half brothers u kno_

_fire- wut?_

_scourge- ikr_

_fire- aniways BLOODCLAN SUK_

_scourge- ;(_

_tiger- scourge y u kill me D;_

_fire- wait... u don't believe in StarClan so... u don't exsist_

_All cats who ever existed/all cats who exsist- (Gasp)_

_scourge- oh yeah,... right... MUMMY SAVE ME_

_Quince- not my problem_

_Scourge- DADDY SAVE ME_

_Jake- Not my problem either!_

**_Lol that was part 1, scourge/Firestar_**

**_Now for... elders!_**

**(I dont really know any elders besides one eye purdy mousefur and longtail so I'm only using** them)

_(Purdys phone)_

_Purdy- my phone number is 0984 837 62632429 mousbrain_

_longtail- houw dorsoekke ois yis mjs blinehd_

_mousefur- .._

_one eye- I WAS ORIGINALLY WHITE EYE!_

_all- its the dark forest! StarClan save us!_

_longtail- iteykdjfh darkehdjhe forejru sbfjfhabs meiem starclmrnd_

_all except longtail- ..._

_:_

**_So sorry it's short but... Read MOSSHEART FEATHERSONG on fanfiction as well_**

**_R&R her story's, Pm me forstory's if u want submit your ocs and..._**

**_lavi0123 I WILL USE YOUR CATS soon!_**

**_BAIIIII_**


	7. KITS!

**WOOOOOOOOO thx to my reviewers i have got names for kits and this chapter is about THEM!**

**Kits are:**

**DovexBumble 3 kits**

**IvyxThorn 1 kits (1 died) so anyways... ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

**NOTE: this is NOT in text form**

Bramble- Dovewing has named her kits! I give you...

SILVERKIT

FROSTKIT AND...

FLAMEKIT

Ivy- Aspenkit is an apprentice now!

Thorn- Yep!

Bramble- I name u aspenpaw, ur mentor is darkflame

Dark (my oc)- yay! an apprentice!

(4 moons later)

Bramble- u r now aspenfur! YAY

Jay-CINDERHEART HAS KITTED THEY ARE CALLED:

twitterkit

Numnumsareyummykit

whopwhopkit

and Bootykit

lion- YAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAY

Bramble- SilverPAW ur mentor is aspenfur

FrostPAW ur mentor is darkflame

Dark- TWO apps omg!

Bramble- and flamePAW ur mentor is squirrelflight

Squirrel- I AM EXPECTING KITS I CANT MENTOR HIM!

Bramble- oh yeah... then its ummmmmmm... hugebutt!

all- Hugebutt? who is that?

Bramble- ummm... then its... ME

**LOL**

**BEST CHAPTER EVER ABOUT KITS!**

**_Read MOSSHEART FEATHERSONG on fanfiction as well_**

**_R&R her story's, Pm me for story's if u want submit your ocs and..._**

**_BAIIIII_**

_**lavi0123 thx for your cats! you will see i included them their :D**_


	8. Authors note :( not a chapter AGAIN

**REVIEW I HAS NO REVIEWERS PLZ REVEIW OR I WONT START POSTING NEW CHAPTERS :(**

**Ok... I need... 20 reviews then i will start it up again (5 more reviews)**

**Each reviewer gets an OC as like a main character!**

**PLZ REVIEW PLZZZZZ  
Baccakit- I BEG OF U PLZZZZZZZ **


	9. YAY CrowNightLeaf LOVE TRIANGLE!

**:D i can continue the story now!**

**Answer to reviews:**

ifsmith-

**Yes i agree xD that is why i am doing a chapter like it! :D**

**HaruhiandHikaru23-**

**Uhhhhhh ok about your cat but...**

**What is ouranpaw?**

**Destiny-**

**KK but what clan? Plz tell me!**

**Anyways ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

_(Nightcloud)_

_Leaf- Crowfeather y u leave me ;(_

_Night- CROWY IS MIIIIIIIIIIINE_

_Crow- Its against the warrior code!_

_Holly- I have warrior code breaking parents ;( :( :D_

_Others-..._

_Feather- Ok let me get this straight..._

_Crowfeather loved me at first and i secretly loved him back :D_

_I died_

_Crowfeather got his warrior name_

_He became mates with leafpool_

_They had kittys :D_

_Crowfeather became nightclouds mate..._

_They had breezy_

_Breeze- HEY!_

_(Nightcloud, Crowfeather and leafpool have joined a secret conversation)_

_Crow- I think its fair that..._

_I am mates with nightcloud!_

_Night- YAY!_

_Leaf- ;( ;( ;( Ima be a rouge so i can stalk u_

_(Leafpool is now a rouge)_

_Leaf- Ima change my name to... BOB!_

_Both-..._

_Bob- Mwahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahaaaaaa_

**Oh god! Bob is free! Everyone make sure your cat isn't called bob! Or doesn't respond to 'Bob! Come here'**

**I wonder what will happen to crowfeather now :3 Stay tuned R&R Check out my sis here:**

**Mossheart Feathersong**

So anyways...

**_Pm me for story's if u want submit your ocs and..._**

**_BAIIIII R&R_**

**_bacca- AND CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY IN PROGRESS WHEN FIRST CHAP IS OUT :D_**


	10. New story (I NEED CHAPTER IDEAS D:)

**MY NEWEST STORY IS OUT OT IS CALLED:**

**When the warrior cats get fanfiction accounts**

**or something like that...**

**Anyways I will still do this story just longer waits for chapters :P**

**baccakit- Baccakit out!**

**(Note: AUTOCORRECT IS DUMB)**


	11. Authors note 3!

**Authors note:**

**I need chapter ideas! i wont start it up again unless i get ideas! otherwise... I might discontinue this D: Plz review and give ideas!**

**Bacca- All for now :E Bai**


End file.
